Young Prince Of The West
by Midget a la minion
Summary: Inuyasha and Seshoumaru are the Princes of the West, Kagome is the opposite region. She is kidnapped, and meets someone she never expected to fall in love with. (Chapter 6 Up!)
1. A Kidnapped Princess

Lun-la here! Hi this ois my first fic up on the internet so please no flaming! (I take it that's when fans hiss and thorw things at you??) i'd love ot have reviews, and I promise to update once a week at the least. Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I sadly own nothing! And i'llonly say it on the first chapter of ech of my fanfics, so it goes for all chapters! Arigatou, and Yonde ne! (Thank you and please read!)   
  
  
Title: Young Prince of the West  
Chapter: 1. A Kidnapped Princess.  
  
The night of a hot summer was the dread of a kingdom. A strong man called Hakkaku, the lord of the southern lands, ruled the southern lands. He and his people fought, even against the Youkai of other lands. Their main enemy were from the western lands, where there were demons. They would attack, but the southern lands would defend. Then they would both retreat, equally damaged. Lord Hakkaku was the strongest and bravest human known, against all other lands. He had a wife, who was named Kanami. Kanami had long died seventeen years ago, giving birth to their first child, a healthy daughter. Lord Hakkaku had been saddened by his wife's death. He had nearly given up his life, but knew he had the responsibility of his daughter, and so he lived on, fighting on as before. Now his daughter was nearly seventeen, and she had grown quickly, and she was strong. She had been taught archery, and Lord Hakkaku believed she had more courage then most of his people. She was beautiful, kind, and always had a smile. She was fragile but she could defend better then any other female. Lord Hakkaku had named her, Kagome. Lord Hakkaku and Kagome would sometimes have some defensive training, and that got Kagome interested in Kakutou. She could fight pretty well, and if she were a male, he would allow her to be in wars. But he didn't allow her to be in a war, even though she insisted, because she was his only daughter and he didn't want her to die. She would take over the kingdom after him, and find a true prince to marry.  
  
&&&  
  
Lord Hakkaku had been asleep, but he had soon awoken, to the sounds of smashed windows. He rushed out of bed and into his normal clothes, rushing out of his room and down the stairs. Guards came to him with panicked faces.  
  
"Your majesty! Princess Kagome has been kidnapped!"  
  
Lord Hakkaku's eyes widened.  
"What?! By who?"  
He asked, running down the stairs to his daughter's room, opening the door. The windows had been smashed, and her empty bed lay in the room alone, the sheets swaying by the wind. Lord Hakkaku looked ashamed.  
  
"Your majesty, we believe it was the Western lands work."  
  
One of the guards said, pointing to a mark on the floor. Three claw marks and a wing. The mark of the Western lands. Lord Hakkaku clenched his fists.  
  
"We will get my daughter back. What ever the cost."  
  
&&&  
  
A sound of rattling came to her ears, as she fought the unconsciousness. She groaned, when she realized it was the wheels of a cart. Kagome tried to sit up, but found she was in some kind of lock. She opened her eyes and fear filled them. She was looking up into golden demonic eyes, and instantly knew he was from the Western lands. He had a long, white mane, and his fangs showed in the dark evilly.  
"Who... who are you?"  
She asked, feeling afraid of this stranger. She found herself in his lap, his arms encircling around her tightly in a bond.  
  
"I am the prince of the Western Lands."  
  
Kagome let a fearful gasp slip. His mouth formed a grin.  
  
"Scared?"  
  
Kagome only starred up at him with horror.  
  
"Good. You'll obey us, and we may, someday let you go."  
  
Kagome swallowed hard.  
  
"You've taken me to try and make my father give up his lands haven't you?"  
  
She grit her teeth, no longer scared, but angry.   
  
"You're a smart girl, for a human."   
  
Kagome growled, wanting to slap him, but to no avail. He laughed at her.   
  
"You can't do a thing, I've put a stop to your wrists and feet with rope. You'll be helpless."  
  
He chuckled, Kagome glaring. She found his hand and bit him hard, the prince looking not at all hurt.   
  
"Yes, there were your teeth weren't there. I forgot."  
  
He growled softly and yanked his hand from her mouth, and then slapped her across the face with a lot of force, Kagome crying out, as he let her go and she fell onto the bottom of the cart. The prince snorted. Kagome moved as far away as she could, crying softly. The prince's eyes watched her intently, and something showed on his face for split second. She could see emotion, pity. Then it had disappeared.   
  
"We can arrange those quarters."  
  
He smiled evilly, and grabbed her arm, yanking her on the seat next to him, Kagome crying out, pain rising in her arm where he had brutally grabbed her. Kagome's eyes widened, and her breath caught as he leaned in, his arm wrapping around her, and his lips met hers. She didn't know what was going on, and didn't move a muscle. He deepened it, not opening his eyes. Kagome's mind was spinning. He was being cruel; he had her bound in ropes. Acted mean and harshly, then he was kissing her, passionately. She felt her strength leave her, the confusion causing her a lot of stress. The prince felt her body go limp and removed his lips from hers slowly, as he held her body in one arm. He looked satisfied. The prince looked up at the demon that was holding the reins to the demon horses.  
  
"Jakotsu, how long till the castle?"   
  
He asked, the demon scratching his head casually.   
  
"Probably in about ten minutes, Inuyasha."  
  
&&&  
Author's notes: Sorry that chapter was short! I'm making sure to make the other chapters longer, so don't worry! Please R/R I'd love to get more reviews! And questions are welcome, like how to say stuff in Japanese and stuff. And about Inuyasha; I do know a lot about it. Ok, Starting Chapter three, bye! 


	2. Recognition

Lun-la again! i don't really have much to say.. if you have good idas and would like to let me know, or some mistakes, please tell me and I will do what i can. Thank you!  
  
Title: Young Prince Of The West  
Chapter: 2. Recognition  
  
Kagome lay in a comfortable bed, sleeping peacefully. Her eyes were ringed red, after the tears. The nose of the rain outside caused her to stir. The person beside her sat patiently until she opened her eyes and whimpered, seeing very unfamiliar surrounding.   
  
"Finally awake?"  
  
Kagome turned at the familiar voice. Once again she saw the golden eyes starring down at her, except they were colder looking. She gasped a bit, shuffling herself away from the form. She heard a chuckle, realizing it was a male's voice.   
  
"Do not be afraid, we are not about to kill you."  
  
Kagome looked around her surroundings, hoping to find a quick exit.   
  
"There is no escape, you cannot see through the dark."   
  
She grit her teeth, as he made a few movements, obviously closing his eyes since she couldn't see the golden eyes no more.   
  
"You will follow me to my throne, we will talk, with my brother."  
  
Kagome felt his hand on her wrist, as he urged her to come out of the bed. Kagome was surprised he was treating her better then before.   
  
"What is your name?"   
  
She asked, as he helped her off her bed and led her towards the door in the dark.   
  
"I am the Lord of the Western lands."   
  
Kagome looked confused.   
  
"But before you told me you were the Prince of the Western lands."   
  
The Lord snorted.   
  
"That was my younger brother. Our father passed away a year ago. Our mother died just a week ago."  
  
Kagome felt a bit of sadness for him, but it left her when she remembered they had kidnapped her. He opened the door, and lead her out, Kagome still wondering where she was going, hoping not to bump into anything. She found a small gap with light coming through it, and saw that there was a door. He led her to the door, opening the door and walking through with her. Kagome wowed at the size of the place. She couldn't really see the roof, just plane white, and it was so high she wondered how they would have built this place. The lord let her hand go and ordered her to follow, which she did since she didn't want him to kill him. As they walked down the very long steps, she took a better look at him. His long white mane came down as long as her own, which was around the waist. She saw he was wearing a light kimono, which was made out of the most beautiful material she could imagine. It looked as if it were made out of gold, or could only be payed by a huge amount of gold. She couldn't quite see his features, but he was very tall, more then two heads taller then her. Out of her curiosity, daring herself, Kagome quickened her pace and caught up to him. She took a peek at his features, and gasped. Two purple lines were on each of his cheeks, his eyes were cat-like, and he had a moon-shaped scar on his forehead. He knew she was watching her, and let her investigate her kidnapper's older brother.   
  
"Am I that fascinating, Princess of the South?"   
  
He chuckled, his eyes focusing on her as they both kept walking. Kagome gulped and moved her gaze, the Lord studying her this time.   
  
"You are, quite beautiful."  
  
Kagome slightly blushed at his compliment, not expecting that from him.   
  
"Ah... thanks."  
  
She said awkwardly, keeping her eyes to the ground. For the rest of the way down the steps, they didn't have any other conversations. It took them around six more minutes to get to the bottom of the steps, and they had kept fastening they pace.   
  
"This is the main Kakugo room. If we have a war, or have meetings, we will have it here."  
  
He explained to her, Kagome nodding, as they passed the Kakugo room into another. Kagome found other figures in the room, all starring at her. She saw a table sized for around ten people, made out of fine pine. He led her over to it, telling her to sit down. Kagome did so, sitting down formally. The clothing she wore was her knight clothes, and she didn't feel comfortable being watched by all those other demons.   
  
"Princess of the South, we welcome you to the Western Lands."   
  
The Lord said, the room giving a small welcoming cheer. Kagome wondered why they were welcoming her.   
  
"We will be keeping you here for a couple of months, or maybe more. It will depend on our plans."  
  
Kagome frowned.   
  
"What are you going to do?"  
She asked, as the door opened and another male demon came in. Before the lord answered, his brother spoke up.  
  
"So, the princess is finally awake."   
  
He chuckled, standing beside the lord. Kagome looked at him, recognising him from the cart.   
  
"Yes, I was the one who kidnapped you."   
  
He snickered, Kagome looking slightly annoyed.   
  
"So, you're the prince and that is your brother?"   
  
The prince nodded.   
  
"I'm Inuyasha, that's my brother Seshoumaru."   
  
He told her their real names. Kagome looked surprised. She recalled having to be told about the two brothers by her father, two of the best fighters in all wars.  
  
"So, what are we going to do with her? Make a feast?"   
  
Inuyasha asked, Kagome going pale, as he grinned. Seshoumaru sighed, sitting down opposite of Kagome, as Inuyasha followed his actions and sat next to him. The doors opened once again, and a few other demons came in, bringing plates of food and drinks.   
  
"Inuyasha, if you scare her she will not co-operate, you do understand?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, winking at Kagome, who blushed and found the ground far more interesting.   
  
"Then shut your big mouth."  
  
Inuyasha pouted, Kagome looking surprised.   
  
"My father won't give up the Southern lands for the sake of me, I know it."   
  
Kagome said, feeling a little courage. Seshoumaru and Inuyasha raised eyebrows.   
"Did you hear that brother? Hakkaku wouldn't give up the Southern lands for his daughter."  
  
Inuyasha said, crossing his arms. Seshoumaru chuckled.   
  
"Oh he would, but we could always go for other plans, brother."   
  
The brothers snickered, Kagome feeling a twinge of annoyance pick at her. The demons who were carrying the food came and placed them on the table, putting chopsticks down in front of the three and smaller plates. Then they placed glasses down, or more like goblets, and the demons filled them up with sake.   
  
"We shall eat and discuss our plans, and we will see what we can do about you."   
  
Seshoumaru says, picking up his chopsticks and picking food to his plate, as did Inuyasha. Kagome sweat dropped as Inuyasha picked a bit of everything on his plate.  
  
"Not hungry?"  
  
Seshoumaru asked, as he saw her empty plate and no attempt to get any food.   
  
"How do I know you're not trying to poison me?"   
  
Inuyasha made a gagging sound, chocking on his chicken teriyaki, which was cooked perfectly.   
  
"You're not blind, are you? Inuyasha is eating just about everything, he's like a food tester in case there is poison."  
  
Kagome wanted to giggle at that but thought better of it.  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
She sighed, and picked some raw fish, rice, and a bit of miso soup.   
  
"Ah, let us raise our glasses for the Princess."   
  
Seshoumaru chuckled, raising his glass. Inuyasha did so happily, as Kagome sweat dropped once again. Kagome looked to the side and saw that there was another huge table, and about a hundred other demons where sitting down at it, looking at her with their glasses raised. Kagome blushed in embarrassment, as Seshoumaru gave her a little nod and she hastily raised her own glass.   
  
"To the Princess."  
  
"To the princess."  
  
Everyone said, and took a sip. Inuyasha's eyes never left her, as he sipped his sake with a smile. Kagome awkwardly took a small sip, and instantly gagged, as the strong alcohol burnt her throat. Everyone in the room chuckled, as a glass of water was brought in for her.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
She muttered and took a big gulp, soothing her throat.   
  
"So, the young Princess of the South was younger then we thought, my apologies."  
  
Seshoumaru chuckled, Kagome giving him a small glare.   
  
"Eat up, we wouldn't want an unhealthy lady in the castle."  
  
Kagome started to eat her food, realizing it was pretty good.   
  
"What is your name, Princess?"   
  
Seshoumaru asked, looking at her interestingly.   
  
"Kagome."  
  
She answered him.   
  
"Ah, I should have guessed."  
  
He said, surprising Kagome.   
  
"Father had given us a report, that the princess of the South had been born, and the Queen had died giving birth."  
  
Kagome looked a little saddened, Seshoumaru frowning.   
  
"My apologies once again, I did not mean to upset you."   
  
Kagome shook her head.   
  
"I didn't get to know my mother, though father would tell me lots of stories about her. And just yesterday, he told me I looked just like her."  
  
Kagome said quietly, though it was normal volume for their canine ears. She wondered why she just gave them such a detailed description, and why she was acting nice to them.   
  
"Umm, just out of curiosity, why are you being kind to me?"  
  
she asked, trying not to sound too rude since they were being respectful. Seshoumaru raised an eyebrow as Inuyasha put rice and cooked fish in his mouth together.   
  
"We need your trust. And certainly, to complete our plan, as our father's last wish was."   
  
Kagome looked amused.   
  
"What was your father's last wish?"  
  
She asked eagerly, Inuyasha swallowing his food and taking another sip of his sake.   
  
"My brother will tell you later, when he takes you up to your room."  
  
Seshoumaru answered, Kagome nodding a bit. The rest of the feast nobody really spoke, and just ate their food. Kagome wanted to find out soon, what the old lord's wish was. 


	3. Call it a night

Lun-la here! I have FINALLY put up the third chapter, and I am sorry about the delay! I'll have more chapters up as soon as possible, just that I have SOooo much homework I think I'm swimming in it! ok, 'nough babblin go R&R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and I never will. (damn!)  
  
Title: Young prince of the West  
Chapter three: Call it a night  
&&&  
  
After the feast, Kagome had been eager to go to bed. She was exhausted, after all of the events.  
  
"So, Kagome was it? What do you do at your palace?"  
  
Inuyasha asked, as he got to her room and opened the door. He lit some torches, so the room was lit up perfectly.  
  
"I studied Kakutou. And I'm also into archery. My father says my arrows are sacred and enchanted, which is true, but I don't like to boast about myself."  
She said, Inuyasha seeming to nod with interest.  
  
"Why don't you show me a bit of your Kakutou tomorrow morning? I am in charge of you, so I'll pick you up in the morning."  
  
Kagome nodded an ok.  
  
"Is everything ok? I mean, you know where the cupboard of clothes is, you know how to light the torches, and-"  
  
"How could you even ask me that?"  
  
She said, Inuyasha looking shocked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He asked, entirely confused. She looked up at him with a saddened face, surprising him.  
  
"I was kidnapped by a demon prince, and now I'm supposed to stay here a while, and I won't be able to see my father. Also you're using me as bait to get to my father's land! How could you even consider I was-"  
  
Her eyes widened when his eyes flashed a determination, and he wrapped his arms around her, and his lips sealed her own. Kagome stood there with shock, as he kissed her tenderly. She didn't know why he did that, and she didn't know why she hadn't pulled away. To her most surprised, she hugged him back lightly and closed her eyes, deepening the kiss. Inuyasha seemed to like the idea and wanted to deepen it a bit more, but Kagome yanked herself out of his arms.  
  
"Why do you keep doing that?! Are you trying to kill me with confusion?!"  
  
She shrieked, tears streaming down her cheeks. He looked surprised.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
He said quietly, Kagome sobbing as she sat on her bed, where a fresh pair of night clothes lay. Inuyasha sat next to her, wanting her to stop crying.  
  
"I don't understand. You kissed me in the carriage, and you do it now, why? Is it so I'd stay here without fighting back?"  
  
She cried, looking up at him with searching eyes. He looked back at her with guilt.  
  
"What? Spit it out already."  
She growled, furiously trying to wipe her tears.  
  
"First time I saw you I was shocked."  
  
Kagome felt even more confused.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of your beauty."  
  
Kagome looked surprised.  
  
"I had creped into your room, and then I looked at your face and I felt something I've never felt before. It took a long time for me to stop starring at you that a few guards were arriving, so I had no choice but to jump out the window. I was supposed to get out of the castle without a sound."  
  
He chuckled a bit, Kagome sniffling.  
  
"..."  
  
She felt embarrassed all of a sudden, finally realizing.  
  
"Ah, sorry about this, I won't do anything stupid again."  
  
He stood to leave.  
  
"No wait!"  
  
She stood up after him, as he turned around to look at her. She could almost tell he was relieved she had stopped him.  
  
"I... felt something for you then, as well..."  
  
She said nervously, feeling quite shy. Inuyasha smiled at  
  
"I never knew I'd fall in love with a human, you know."  
  
Kagome's cheeks flushed red again.  
  
"I-I never thought I'd fall in love with a demon either..."  
  
She stuttered, as Inuyasha ruffled her hair a bit.  
"You are telling the truth, aren't you? You're not just trying to make me happy?"  
Inuyasha asked, Kagome finally smiling.  
  
"Yes, I am telling the truth. Although I am pretty much surprised myself; I fell in love with my kidnapper."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled. He caressed her cheek, Kagome going as red as a human could go.  
  
"Get some sleep, we're having a little Kakutou together right?"  
  
Kagome nodded, as he winked. She blushed even more. (I thought she blushed as much as she could before! Oh well...) he looks so cute... Before she knew it, his lips were over her lips again. She hugged him warmly, his arms encircling around her.  
  
Kagome didn't want to close the kiss, but there was a knock at the door. Inuyasha smiled and told them to come in, meanwhile Kagome trying to wriggle out of his arms, but Inuyasha only reassuring her it was all right.  
  
The door opened with a creak, and Seshoumaru entered with a soft smile on his face, surprising Kagome for the fiftieth time that night.  
  
"I see you two are getting to know each other. Inuyasha, I am pleased you found your mate."  
  
Inuyasha blushed, Kagome looking up at him quizzically.  
  
"I'll tell you some other time."  
  
He muttered, Kagome nodding. Seshoumaru gave Kagome a grin and chuckled.  
  
"Why don't you take Kagome to stay with you in your room? We have another intruder, he will be staying in this room."  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
"That'll be fine."  
  
Inuyasha answered, Kagome nudging him.  
  
"Is it ok with you?"  
  
He asked, giving her a handsome smile.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Was all she could say, entranced in his smile.  
  
"Well then, take the clothes from the cupboard, you should shift now, he is coming in this moment."  
  
&&&  
  
Kagome nodded, and went to get all the clothes out of the cupboard as Inuyasha went to help her.  
Author's Notes: SO! How was that chapter? Bit confusing? Hope not T_T. I hope this layout is ok? I put it in the centre, thought it might be easier to read. OK, R/R!!! ^_- 


	4. Surprise Prisoner

A/N: Hey! I'm really sorry about the delay, I couldn't use my computer koz the cord kinda sparked and melted when I was at my friend's birthday slumber party. I've finally got it replaced, so I can do chapter four! I'm hoping to get it longer so all you pplz can read a lil longer since I hadn't updated for such a long time! Anyway, enjoy the fic!  
  
Title: Young prince of the west  
Chapter four: Surprise prisoner   
  
&&&  
  
Seshoumaru had gotten Kagome a bag to put all the clothes she needed. Once finishing stuffing in everything, Seshoumaru stepped away from the door and a really pissed looking demon came in, glaring at them all. Two guards behind him walked behind him, making sure he wouldn't try anything funny.  
  
Inuyasha grit his teeth, recognising the guy. He had hair just as long as Seshoumaru's, but it was more grizzlier, and more of a red colour. His ears were on the top of his head, canine ears twitching. A chunk from one of his ears was missing, probably from a fight.  
  
"Inuyasha, how, nice to see you again."   
  
The prisoner chuckled, glaring at him fiercely. Inuyasha grunted and walked towards the door with Kagome, who looked up at him quizzically.   
  
"Inuyasha, do not mind him, we will talk afterwards."   
  
Seshoumaru said in his usual calm voice, Inuyasha nodding, though not facing his brother.   
  
"Yeah, see you later."  
  
The strange dog demon grinned mockingly, Inuyasha growling and steering Kagome off towards his room.  
  
Seshoumaru turned to the man, giving him one of his warning glares.   
  
"Suikotsu, you will not disturb my brother in his mate's presence."  
  
He growled, the man looking careless.  
  
"You mean, no raping, eh?"  
  
Suikotsu laughed. Seshoumaru nodded to the guards and they both said at the same time,  
  
"Ha!" (Not laughing, but a way of saying 'yes sir')  
  
Seshoumaru gave Suikotsu one of his eerie smiles, and then left. Suikotsu cursed as the guards untied him, and then stood at the doors.  
  
"No privacy, huh? Damn bastards."  
  
He grumbled, lying down on the bed. Suikotsu's nose twitched, and he took a sniff of the air. The scent of honey duke entered his canine nose and he felt like ripping something apart.   
  
The mere thought of peace annoyed him. No. It disgusted him. As from battling age for a young demon, he had always been savage towards his enemies. They would plead for mercy, and he wouldn't have a second thought before slashing their throats and ending their misery.  
  
"Hey who was the wench?"  
  
Suikotsu asked the guards, as they looked towards him.  
  
"That is none of your business, but the lord brothers."  
  
One guard said. They were used to Suikotsu, and weren't afraid of him, confident that he was able to handle.  
  
"He said she was his mate. It'd be a shame if she was taken away."  
  
Suikotsu grinned evilly.   
  
The guard who had spoken before snorted.   
  
"Lord Inuyasha will protect her well, she is his mate. And you and your disgraceful mongrels will not be able to harm them. We are more experienced warriors then you, pitiful demons."  
  
Suikotsu laughed.   
  
"What big words from a weak guard."  
  
He chuckled, and began to think of a way to escape.  
  
&&&  
  
Inuyasha led Kagome by the hand up a staircase, where he and Seshoumaru's rooms were.  
  
"So, you haven't explained to me about what your brother said before."  
  
Kagome says, trying to break the awkward silence.   
  
"He was talking about you being my mate."  
  
Inuyasha said casually, Kagome smiling up at him.  
  
"And that means?"  
  
She asked. Inuyasha had a small hint of red on his cheeks, but he smiled back at her as they reached the top rooms.   
  
"That you are mine, and I am yours."  
  
Kagome's brows furrowed, looking slightly confused.  
  
"A little more detail?"   
  
He chuckled, as he held her hand in his.  
  
He kept quiet until they got to his room. Opening the door, Inuyasha let Kagome in first, and then walked in after her, closing the door behind him.  
  
Kagome felt like she was in a trance, as she looked around the room. It was huge, and elegant, as a prince's rooms should be. She found a queen-size bed over on the left hand side, with drawn curtains. Several windows were open, and there were seven torches, lighting up the room with its flames.   
  
Inuyasha stood with her bag of clothes behind her, smiling.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're room is wonderful."  
  
She gasped softly, Inuyasha chuckling.   
  
"Shall we put your clothes away?"  
  
Kagome nodded a bit and followed him to his cupboard. There was a huge gallery of clothes, and they were very valuable looking.   
  
"My half can be on the left, you can put your clothes on the right."  
  
He told her, Kagome nodding as she started to unpack her clothes to the cupboard. She had noticed that her clothes too were very feminine and elegant. Kagome loved the pattens and fabric, and she did fancy Chinese clothing.  
  
Finishing up, she found Inuyasha at his table scribbling something in a book, Kagome wondering if it was a diary. A gasp of breeze swept past her, as she found the window, walking over to it. Inuyasha looked up from his book, worried she was thinking of ways to escape, to go back to her own castle.   
  
He calmed when she turned around and smiled at him sweetly, the best she had given him yet.  
  
"The view is wonderful."   
  
She whispered, Inuyasha chuckling as he finished up with a few sentences, and put away the book as he joined her at the window.  
  
"For a second I thought you were going to jump."  
  
Kagome looked up at him surprised, as his posture calmed as well, behind her.  
  
"I think it would be death if I jumped."  
  
She said, pointing downwards, Inuyasha chuckling.  
  
"True. It is at least half a mile down there."  
  
Kagome sighed, as she leaned back on him gently, his arms in turn encircling around her comfortingly.   
  
"Kagome, are you comfortable at this castle?"  
  
He asked, Kagome thinking.  
  
"I don't know yet, it's only been a few hours I've spent here."  
  
She answered him.  
  
"Do you… want to go back to your own castle?"  
  
Kagome looked surprised once again. She hadn't thought of going home yet. And Inuyasha's voice sounded… sad?   
  
"I don't know. Now that I met you, I probably don't want to leave you."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at that, resting his chin on her shoulder. Kagome nuzzled his cheek with hers. Somehow, being with this demon was comforting. She had been waiting for someone like this to come to her, and to claim her hand in marriage.  
  
She had nearly been forced to marry another prince from the Southern Lands, a handsome man. But he wasn't the type she was hoping for, and he too, did not want to marry her. In fact he had wanted to marry the Eastern Land's Princess, Princess Sango. They had been best friends since they were young, and never wanted to part.  
  
"My parents, what if they don't accept you?"   
  
Kagome asked, worry etched in her voice.   
  
"Well, he won't accept, I know certain of that. But, you could always stay here, with me."  
  
Kagome sighed, feeling like she was being pulled apart in two.  
  
"Or, would you rather stay with your father?"  
  
Kagome didn't know, she tried making a decision, but she couldn't.  
  
"I don't… know."   
  
She whispered, Inuyasha purring at her comfortingly.  
  
"Your father will insist a war between our lands, since I have kidnapped you."  
  
Kagome shook her head desperately, Inuyasha kissing her cheek lightly.  
  
"Father will understand! If I can talk him out of it - "  
  
"Your father hates us, beyond any reasons, Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked surprised.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"…"  
  
Inuyasha stayed quiet, Kagome's heart speeding up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She repeated, Inuyasha exasperatingly sighing.   
  
"Because, we are not in the same race."  
  
Kagome looked surprised, feeling guilty.  
  
"Kagome, humans do not accept demons. Nor half human half demons."  
  
Kagome held onto his hands tightly, afraid if she let go now she would forever.  
  
"I don't want to leave you."   
  
Kagome whispered, Inuyasha nodding.  
  
"Stay with me."  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat, knowing she wanted this as much as he did.  
  
"I wont."  
  
Inuyasha smiled a victory, as he kissed the nape of her neck tenderly.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kagome turned around in his arms, hiding her face in his chest.  
  
Inuyasha hugged tightly in return. With one arm, he closed the windows, and then lifted Kagome up into his arms. Kagome looked at him confused  
  
"I think it's about time we slept."  
  
He said, Kagome blushing. Inuyasha chuckled at her, telling her to wait at his bed as he went to change. Kagome slipped the curtains aside, revealing a massive bed, looking the most comfortable it could. She gasped slightly, wondering if there was any bed that could get any better then this.  
  
She crawled up onto the bed, letting a yelp slip as she felt herself drifting on a liquid surface.   
  
"A very rare bed my brother and I only have in this state. Like it?"  
  
Inuyasha asked, as he drew the curtains to let himself in, coming into view. Kagome nodded, mumbling to herself about how stupid it was to be scared of water in a mattress.   
  
When she looked up at him, her eyes widened. He was completely topless, and had a pair of loose pure white pants. Inuyasha caught her blush on her cheeks and chuckled, as he joined her on the bed.   
  
Kagome followed suite as he held up the blanket for her to join him.  
  
"Come here."  
  
His soft voice reached to her heart, as Kagome nodded a bit and came close to him, Inuyasha wrapping his arms around her. Kagome's cheeks turned a rosy colour once again as Inuyasha kissed her neck, trying to calm down her racing heart.  
  
"Kagome, are you afraid?"  
  
Inuyasha asked suddenly, Kagome shaking her head as she hugged him back, running a hand down his lean chest.  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
She looked up at him with questioning eyes, Inuyasha looking back down at her with concern.  
  
"You haven't been here for long, you're surrounded by demons, and you're sleeping with one right now, I'm just interested why you aren't scared."  
  
He said, Kagome kissing his cheek as he caressed her back comfortingly.  
  
"Inuyasha, I… have never felt like this before, and I do love you. You've treated me kindly, except when you kidnapped me, but otherwise your loving care has changed my mind about you."  
  
She whispered, Inuyasha feeling another heavy weight lift off his shoulders, hoping all of what she said was true.  
  
"But, Inuyasha, if I could I would like to return to my castle and talk to my father, to tell him I'm ok and you allowed me to go. I want to also talk him out of having wars with your lands. I don't want you hurt, or my father's people."  
  
Kagome said quietly, Inuyasha thinking about it. Finally he sighed, Kagome waiting for his response.   
  
"I'll have to talk to Seshoumaru about this before we make plans, and if you are going back, I'd like to accompany you there. To talk to your father about us."  
  
His voice was firm but caring, Kagome noticed. She nodded agreement and Inuyasha settled his head on the pillows, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Lets talk about this in the morning, go to sleep. You need the rest after tonight."  
  
Inuyasha whispered, Kagome nodded.  
  
"Goodnight, Inuyasha. Love you…"  
  
Kagome smiled, as her eyelids fluttered shut and she soon fell asleep, in the arms of a deadly yet loving hanyou. Inuyasha kissed her forehead, and he too closed his eyes to let himself be taken away into a dreamland.   
  
&&&  
  
A/N: So!!!!! How was this chapter? A bit short but better then nothing huh? I dunno when I'll update this next, because it's not really my important fic. Hope you review, thanks!! 


	5. Fierce

A/U Damnit, I'm so sorry peoples! School has finished and now there is no homework to be in my way!!! Sorry about the lack of update, this wasn't really my important fic so I kinda forgot about it^^;; sorry guys., anyway hope ya like this one, da prisoner comes in and yeah, he's feisty.   
  
Title: Young Prince of The West  
  
Chapter Five: Fierce  
  
Warning: This fic will gradually have aggressiveness, and some scenes aren't for people under fifteen, so I warned ya!  
  
**************  
  
The morning was annoying, wasn't it to everyone? As soon as light hit his eyelids, he groaned, wanting to just push it away. He was comfortable in bed, warm, and he had a bundle cuddling with him. Wait a seck, a bundle…? Inuyasha looked down into his arms, finding Kagome peacefully sleeping with her face snuggled up in his neck. Then he smiled gently, caressing her hair lovingly. He purred, as Kagome's lips turned into a small smile, looking content as she snuggled deeper.  
  
Inuyasha smirked a little to himself. Kagome was a cute little girl and he loved her already. How he didn't know and didn't really care, as long as he had her. His lips gently pressed a kiss to her lips, trying to wake her up gently. It only took him another few kisses before Kagome started giggling.   
  
"Okay, okay! I got your point!"   
  
She squealed, Inuyasha chuckling down at her. Then he gave her a proper good morning kiss, calming her giggles but encouraging her racing heart. When their lips parted, Inuyasha looked deeply into her eyes to find love, and kindness. "Good morning, love." He whispered huskily, Kagome blushing but smiling. "Good morning Inuyasha." She whispered back, and he slowly pulled her up into a sitting position with him. The window was still open, and the fresh cool air tried to keep them from over heating from the summer.   
  
"Sleep well?" Inuyasha asked sensually, his fangs slowly gliding around her ear and suckling on her lobe, Kagome emitting a soft sigh. He could hear here sudden pick-up of speed in the thudding of her heart. Pleased t find her excited, he set her on the bed again, just wanting to feel her body against his. Kagome felt a little panicked, not knowing if Inuyasha was intending on what she *thought* he was intending to do.   
  
Inuyasha started on her throat, kissing gently on every bit of skin he could find, knowing he was making her very excited, and little nervous. Not wanting it make her feel too uncomfortable, he didn't do any exploring with his hands, just his mouth and tongue. Kagome had no idea what to do in a position like this, and so she just lay there and let him do as he pleased, because she liked it as much as he let his actions confirm. Kagome shuddered when the tips of his fangs stopped at the very sensitive place on her neck. When he suddenly dipped his fangs and sunk them in, she gasped and tried to push him away in sudden fright.  
  
Inuyasha kept her still though, as Kagome whimpered and she closed her eyes tightly, Inuyasha slowly pulling away from her neck. Kagome opened her eyes, looking into his eyes with a questioning look. "Did I scare you a bit there, Kagome?" He chuckled lightly, Kagome's heart pounding against her chest loudly. She didn't know what to do, sh felt, funny, all of a sudden and felt like fainting from the sudden act.   
  
"I was only marking you, Kagome. a sign to show all demons that you are mine, and no one else's to touch. I wouldn't try to hurt you." He whispered tenderly, Kagome's breathing slowing down a little from his reassurance. Inuyasha petted her lovingly, purring as he tucked her under his chin, trying to convince her to hold him back. It took him ten minutes of his purring and constant reassurance of petting to get her to cuddle him, as he sighed in relief. Kagome was still a little confused and shocked, and she didn't know what to say. "Kagome…"   
  
Her name some how sounded different on his tongue, and she shivered slightly. Inuyasha tilted her chin up, looking into her eyes intently. Then he smiled. "Sorry to scare you, Kagome, but that's a way to mark a mate. That shows that you are my property, and no one is to touch you except me." He explained, Kagome nodding as she too sighed in relief. She thought he was going to bite her neck and kill her for a second. "How do humans mark their mates?" he asked suddenly, as he rolled on his side to look at her face. Kagome frowned, and looked at the hand he was currently holding gently. Following her gaze, Inuyasha found a golden ring with a small twisting pattern on it. Inuyasha looked back into his mate' eyes in confusion.   
  
"We give each other rings for engagement, Inuyasha."   
  
Inuyasha took that information into his brain and his eyes widened. Sitting up suddenly, and bringing her with him, he held her hand out in front of her face. "Then why are you wearing a ring already?" he asked, not really wanting to hear her reasoning. Kagome sighed, taking the ring off. "I was supposed to marry a man from the Eastern lands, but we were forced into this marriage. He loved my best friend, Sango- " "You mean that feisty lookin girl? Man she throws that boomerang of hers around like it's a feather! She's the most feared demon hunter by the lesser demons, and you're best friends with her?" he asked, Kagome smiling at him now, as she giggled softly.   
  
"Yeah, Sango-chan is nice. She's very powerful, I agree with that. So anyway Miroku-sama is who I was gonna marry, and he likes Sango-chan, and she likes him, so it's really perfect for them to marry. I like Miroku-sama, but I'm not in love with him. Not the way I am in love with you." She said softly, looking into his eyes. Inuyasha smiled back, caressing her cheek. He dipped her head back gently, taking her mouth with his again. Kagome moaned this time, wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha took that as a sign and parted her lips with a claw, making sure he didn't cut her. Kagome complied, and Inuyasha slid his tongue inside to taste her more thoroughly.   
  
Kagome was shy, as his tongue searched hers, trying to get her to explore with him. Soon she was timidly tasting him better, and now she felt a little more confident. The two kept engaging in their sensual act, before they were rudely interrupted by an evil, rough voice.   
  
"Hehehe, getting down to it already, eh?"   
  
Inuyasha quickly opened his eyes and sat up quickly but he was too late, Kagome had been yanked out of his embrace. Snarling dangerously, Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as he saw the prisoner holding onto Kagome roughly, as Kagome adjusted to what had just happened. "No use getting so angry Inuyasha, I might just rut her in front of your eyes." Inuyasha snarled at the comment, and made a wild slash towards him. Kagome winced her eyes closed, but no attack came down upon them. The prisoner had moved out of the way quickly.   
  
"Kajiba!"  
  
Seshoumaru and six other demon guards came in with enraged looks. He'd escaped out of his own window and gotten into Inuyasha's room, planning to make his move. Kajiba put a claw to her throat, Kagome gasping as she felt it cutting into her skin, drawing blood. She closed her eyes shut and whimpered, a plan forming in her head quickly. She only hoped it didn't cost her life. Kajiba laughed mercilessly, as he knew Seshoumaru and the other guards couldn't make out a move with Kagome in his arms.   
  
"Scared, little vixen? Don't worry, I'll be taking you down slowly. The dogs can wait."  
  
****************  
  
Ok I got to go to bed, so I thought I might just put this chapter up. Ciao people, enjoy!!! Email me if ya like, Elli_pup@hotmail.com 


	6. Truth

A/U Okay, I said I would update sooner but since I live in Vic the fires goin around is really troublesome. Some of my friends had to evacuate and I was really worried about them. Anyhow I know you would all be unhappy, so I quickly typed this up in a matter of a few knights. School starts tomorrow for me so I dunno if I'll get too much time to do fics, but I'll try k? Remember, my fic is all character OOCed.  
  
Title: Young Prince Of The West  
  
Chapter six: Truth  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha wa atashi no kyarakuta- jya nai yo^^ oops, better translate that into English. Inuyasha and co are not my characters! They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi!  
  
********************************************************  
  
Kajiba smirked victoriously at all the other demons glaring at him. They couldn't do anything, because Kagome was still in his arms, and if any of the other demons made a move, Kagome could be killed. "What's with all the faces now, eh? I'm just taking this little vixen out for a stroll, maybe a rut or two, but no harm done there, huh?"  
  
He only laughed when Inuyasha's eyes made it clear that he was furious. Kagome on the other hand, was thinking hard. She had lotsa of plans, the original just kicking him in the groin, or biting him, there were lotsa of ways to distract him! But there were lots of ways to get killed too. "Let her go asshole," Inuyasha growled, his eyes a blazing red. Kajiba only raised an eyebrow at him. "Now why would I do that, Inuyasha? Letting a perfectly good girl go? Now you wouldn't even do that." He snorted, Seshoumaru nodding at the other demonic soldiers, the eight of them circling around Kajiba with swords raised.  
  
Kajiba sighed, shaking his head. "You seem to forget that-" "That not all girls are helpless!" Kajiba looked down to see Kagome shout, and suddenly put a rather harsh punch to his gut, and pulled him until he crashed into Inuyasha's little table. Kajiba's eyes were wide, shock evident in his eyes as he watched Kagome crack her knuckles with a powerful aura surrounding her entire body. Inuyasha, his brother and the others were starring at her too in great surprise. There was something she hadn't told them, but she wasn't done yet. Kajiba got up quickly, snarling and glaring at her now.  
  
"Bitch, what are you?" He growled, cracking his knuckles and getting ready to attack her. Kagome looked at him with a confused look. "What does it look like? I just trained with my father at home." She said, still not realizing what they were all starring about. Kajiba sputtered, pointing at her accusingly, "Your eyes, your ears, you just transformed!" He snarled, making her flinch. Kagome put a shaking hand to her ear, and gasped to find there was nothing where it used to be. "Up on your head." Inuyasha snorted, Kagome whipping around to look at him with a feared expression. Placing it on her head, she felt something fluffy twitching, and her hearing was sharper. Kajiba took the distraction as a chance and slammed his shoulder into her stomach, Kagome gasping as he breath was knocked out of her lungs. Inuyasha caught her as Seshoumaru sent the soldiers at Kajiba.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome!" Kagome groaned, trying to breath properly. Inuyasha frowned, as he watched the simple cut on her throat heal in a matter of thirty seconds. She had demon blood in her, and she hadn't known it? It only took five minutes until Kajiba was caught and in a binding of ropes again. He snarled in frustration, and promised them all that he'd kill them as they dragged him out and back to the room he stayed in last night. "So this vixen has demon blood in her after all. What is the meaning of this?" Seshoumaru asked, as Kagome got her breath back. Kagome shook her head, looking confused as ever. "I don't know, but I didn't do that out of demon blood or what ever! My father trained me!" Kagome protested, Inuyasha frowning.  
  
Kagome looked like she was telling the truth. Could it be true that her will to fight and survive had brought out some kinda of demon blood in her? "But, my father was human, and so was my mother!" Kagome shouted, as Inuyasha set her on the bed to sit on. Seshoumaru put a claw to her cheek, and cut into her skin a little, only to make a single droplet of blood to appear. Kagome looked up at him with fear in her eyes, wondering if he was going to kill her. Instead, Seshoumaru scooped the blood up onto a finger and tasted it, Kagome and Inuyasha watching him intently. After a minute of thinking, and leaving the two in an intense delay, he smiled down at Kagome. "We've found a lost princess."  
  
*****************  
  
People gathered around in the Kakugo area for they had an announcement that there was a special guest that they were to meet. "Who would it be? I don't think we'll be having a war anytime soon. We just had one last week and we kicked their asses!" "Heh, maybe they thought they could beat us up, or maybe the South have got some plans." The murmurs kept going around the table of the western demons, waiting for the special arrival. As soon as Seshoumaru appeared everyone hushed.   
  
"As I have informed you all, I have a special guest to show you all. You will all be very pleased, I assure you." His smiled was promising, and the demons started to chatter and guess whom the special someone was. Seshoumaru raised an eyebrow and all went silent again. He turned towards big double doors. "Inuyasha, bring her in." "Oi, Seshoumaru." Seshoumaru turned back around the table calmly to see a large bulky demon, looking rather annoyed. "Don't tell me it's that girl with Inuyasha. We already met her!" Seshoumaru glared at him silently.   
  
"Aah, indeed she is the same girl. Sort of. Take a look at her." They all turned towards Inuyasha, who was currently helping Kagome get through without tripping on the many layers of silk kimono she was dressed. Her hair was neatly combed and silky, light as snow. The kimono had many patterns, of Sakura blossoms engraved in it carefully with outstanding results. All the demons in the hall gasped and starred at her beauty, but at her features. Her eyes were a rich pearl blue colour, and very catty-like. Her nose hinted a canine or feline nose, and one dark blue streak on each cheek, going from the middle of her neck to across her cheek. (I'll do some illustration sometime) her small hands held onto the ends of her kimono sleeves, and clearly her claws were there, long and killer sharp.   
  
Her claws even had a hint of blue to them, and when she pulled her sleeves up a bit, two streaks of the same deep blue colour were on each arm. Inuyasha looked sort of proud but a little confused anyway.  
  
Seshoumaru beckoned her over, and she took a few delicate steps and bowed to him politely. Then she exploded. Looking up with an angry give-me-an-explanation-now-or-I'll-kill-you look. "I was nice and silent back when you were dressing me up, now you better explain what the hell I am or I'm gonna yank that bloody tail out of your ass!" the demons burst into laughter, Kagome pouting as she crossed her arms, before making a lunge for his fluffy tail. Seshoumaru swiftly jumped away, and picked her up by the back of her obi instead. Kagome growled and swiped at him, but Seshoumaru just moved her away. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but had a smile too.  
  
"As you have heard, this little kit has no idea of her appearance-"  
  
"Hey I thought the Princess of the North was missing!"  
  
Seshoumaru nodded, Kagome starting to calm down as he let her on her feet, who glared at him with a huff. Seshoumaru chuckled, and petting her flickering ears, Kagome grumbling but quickly altering it into a blissful purr. Inuyasha hugged her from behind, Kagome smiling finally, as Inuyasha purred and nuzzled her neck lovingly. The demons 'aww'ed, and Kagome blushed, but Seshoumaru stopped his little massage on her ears to her disappointment.   
  
"Anyway, Kagome is indeed the Princess of the north. She has the blood of Kourin and Katari. Although they maybe long past away, she is a survivor, I assume." There was an uproar of cheers, and Inuyasha felt and heard the sudden jolt of shock of her heart. He could feel it thudding against her chest, and he gave her comforting purrs and kisses on her neck. Seshoumaru held up a hand with a grin, and they all settled in a few seconds.   
  
"I'm sure you will like my next news." Seshoumaru said, as he cupped Kagome chin, looked into her demonic eyes deeply, and said calmly, although he managed to grin without getting Kagome anymore pissed off. "We will be reporting these news to her, father, first thing in the morning." Did I say cheers before? Well this was an uproar. The demons were rather excited and some were already organising who would kill who. "I'm so gonna kill the King! No one else touches!" there were groans and challenges to take the spot to kill the King of the South,   
  
Meanwhile Kagome looked on in horror. "But, he's my father!" "No, he is not." Kagome looked up to Seshoumaru, who held up her hand to her face. "Look at yourself Kagome, are you human? No, you are won of us. Your current father betrayed you, denied your original blood. What about your real father and mother? How would they react to your decision?" Kagome frowned, confused but trying to remember any of her memories. So that was the reason she could never remember her past, nothing came to mind from the age of four.  
  
Inuyasha could basically smell her discomfort and confusion. "Seshoumaru, I'll take her upstairs. I don't think she's up to it yet-" "I'm comin' too." A gruff voice chortled, and Inuyasha found one of his good mates (like as in friends) Touki. "Why?" Seshoumaru queried, Touki nodding at Kagome. "Jikou is still alive, no doubt in the southern lands?" Kagome nodded, Touki grunting in response. "Well then he would have most likely used his spell on her? The forgetful one?" Kagome looked confused for a while… before something came to her. Her eyes flickered once, twice, before memories came flying through her mind, as she shrieked and tried to back away, only to thump into Inuyasha's hard chest.   
  
Inuyasha instinctively held onto her, looking at her with concern evident in his eyes. When Seshoumaru, Touki and Inuyasha looked into her eyes, they were unblinking, and wide and she was silent for a while, looking as though she weren't seeing anything. All too suddenly, Kagome collapsed, Inuyasha quick to hold her limp body so she wouldn't hit the ground. Touki let a light blue bubble escape from his palm, and it flew towards Kagome, and landed softly on her forehead, until it disappeared with a gentle * pop * and a dark blue moon was presented where it had landed. "There you go." Inuyasha looked up at Touki with a worried expression. "And what the hell was that?" He growled, pulling Kagome's body against his own tightly, and lifting her up into his arms bridal style.   
  
"I just let her know what happened in the past. When she wakes up, she might be a little jumped, but don't worry. She won't be ht, she'll remember about her parents though." Touki informed his friend, Inuyasha sighing. "Is she gonna be pissed off when she waked u?" He asked, just before he left to take the stairs. "Seshoumaru began to follow, as he watched Touki think while scratching the back of his head. "I don't think so… unless she's close to her heat." He chuckled, and let Inuyasha and Seshoumaru resume their walk up the long staircase.   
  
***********************  
  
Kagome came to after a good four hours of sleep, Inuyasha noticing first since he was lying on his stomach on his bed, holding a goblet of sake. Seshoumaru sat on the bed; he too had a goblet of sake. He was leaning back with one hand, looking casual, as he and his brother ended their conversation of plans for tomorrow with the sound of Kagome's rousing. "Ah, so the princess awakens." Seshoumaru drawled, Inuyasha rolling his eyes, watching Kagome sit up with a feminine groan. "What the fuck are you two bastards doing drinking sake here?" Was her first growl of annoyance, and that only got the brothers lightly laughing.   
  
"Good afternoon to you too, Kagome." Inuyasha purred, Kagome instinctively patting him on the head. Then she felt like falling back down. She flopped back on the bed with a tired sigh, and put the covers over her face. Inuyasha blinked, and looked up at his brother.  
  
Seshoumaru shrugged, and whipped the blanket away from the peeved girl, which got a snarl out of her. "Whichever one of you's did that's gonna die a really slow and painful death." she grumbled, her eyes still not opening. Seshoumaru growled back at her in a non-threatening manner. "Well if some vixen weren't a lazy ass then it wouldn't be a problem." Kagome snapped her eyes open and sat up, glaring straight at Seshoumaru, then to a sweat dropping Inuyasha.   
  
"Grumpy?" "I feel like shit." Seshoumaru rolled his eyes and sighed. Inuyasha was looking a little stunned. "Her demon blood possesses her to talk a little more, ill-manneredly. Like you, Inuyasha." Seshoumaru said for example, Inuyasha giving him a what-do-you-mean-by-that glare. Kagome yawned, her tongue curling up like a cat yawning, as she stretched. Inuyasha found movement behind her and slapped a hand on it.  
He was rather surprised when Kagome yelped instantly and grabbed his hand, making him let of something he recognised as furry.   
  
"That hurt!" She growled, looking sourly upset that he'd done that. Before she knew it, Seshoumaru had picked her up and was investigating her ass. "Kagome, as nice as your ass is, there's a tail sticking out of it." Kagome growled at him, and he let her go with a chuckle. Inuyasha's eyes never left her tail where it twitched and flipped constantly.   
  
"What are you starring at?!" she growled, frustrated as her claws itched to claw something. Inuyasha poked her tail, which got another pissed off hiss from her. Seshoumaru shook his head. "Inuyasha had always had a habit of chasing things, furry things to be exact." Kagome growled, and sat in a comfortable position, which ended up in a cat-like crouch. Seshoumaru looked at her position thoughtfully. "I think we have a half cat demon half dog demon." Kagome meowed at Inuyasha, who grinned at her cute posture.   
  
"So she's a kitten?"  
  
Seshoumaru nodded. "I'm sure she is, she can probably transform though. I don't know what her transformation would look like, but it could be interesting. Never seen one before." Inuyasha playfully pounced on her, Kagome grumbling, but he wrapped his arms around her and spooned behind her. Kagome settled quickly to purring, holding his hands comfortingly, and slowly her eyes closed. Seshoumaru smiled at the site, as Inuyasha drew one hand away to pet her lovingly.   
  
"I will see you tomorrow morning, Inuyasha, Kagome." With that, Seshoumaru left the two together to give them some privacy. Inuyasha kissed her cheek gently, Kagome wriggling around until she could curl into Inuyasha's embrace, hiding her face under his chin, and purred contently. "Sweet kitten…" he whispered, encouraging her to sleep peacefully while he purred back in reply. Kagome nudged his chin with her nose, Inuyasha looking down at her with a smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
He asked, Kagome trying to reach up to his eye level. Understanding what she wanted, Inuyasha leaned down at caress her lips with his own. Kagome leaned in, returning the tender affection, before he broke it with a tiny lick on her lips. "Sleep Kagome, we'll see the Southern lord tomorrow." Kagome nodded. "Okay. But don't hurt Souta, he didn't do anything wrong." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Who's Souta?" Kagome squirmed back under his embrace and got comfortable before answering, "He was my brother. But I guess not, huh?" Inuyasha kissed her forehead and sighed. "Okay, I promise. But he if attacks, I'll be forced to." Kagome nodded at that, satisfied with his answer, and finally yawned again.   
  
He promptly pulled on her tail for fun, and when she yelped again he couldn't help but chuckle. Kagome glared up at him, and nipped his cheek, Inuyasha sighing again. "Okay, now go to sleep Kagome." "You yank on my tail again and I'll bite your ears off." Inuyasha sweat dropped, but reassured her he wouldn't do such a thing again. "Good night…" she mumbled, already half asleep. Tucking her against him, Inuyasha let himself fall into a deep, blissful sleep.  
  
*********************  
  
Sooo, how was it? Please review, I'm gonna TRY and update tonight again! 


	7. AN

Attention Readers:

Hey this is Midget a la Minion, grown up a few years. I'm really sorry to say that I will be taking down my fic because I HATE it. It's gay! WAHHHHHHHHH! I was younger then and I'm still not really liking how my fics turn out, so I'm killing this one and starting a new. Sorry for the readers that liked this one, I used to enjoy writing it until I realized that I hadn't thought of a plot, just a beginning. If someone would like to continue with this fic, please ask me, because I wouldn't mind. But ask me first please. Okay, I'm very sorry about this, but I will be taking it down soon. Thank you for your time and hopefully you'll like my new fic, which will be titled: Jitsuwa Ai. Thanks guys! Have a good one!

Sincerely, Midget 


End file.
